Always and Forever
by Any.Love
Summary: The Cullen family went on vacation to give Bella and Edward some privacy and things end up going horribly wrong. A day before Bella’s birthday, an unexpected guest decides to come kidnap Bella and kill Edward.R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R
1. Chapter 1

**Date: September 11th: **

"Bella, you're in _danger_. We have to run, _NOW_."

"NO! I don't want to leave my life behind me again! I don't want this to end up like the James incident!"

"Bella, It's much worse than that! Since Carlisle and Esme went to Africa, Alice and Jasper went to Japan, and Rose and Emmet went Russia, we're alone! There is _no-one_ who can fight with us!"

"I don't want to run anymore Edward! I don't want to be a coward! If we die, at least we'll die together. I love you Edward, I know you want the best for me, but I can't run away from life!"

**Date: September 12th:  
**_**  
A day before Bella's birthday, an unexpected guest decides to come kidnap Bella and kill Edward. The Cullen family went on vacation to give Bella and Edward some privacy and things end up going horribly wrong.**_

**CHAPTER 1: Bella's pov  
**  
"No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

I stood up on my tip-toes just in time to kiss the hollow of Edward's throat as he looked at the forest with a furious look in his eyes. I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, something important.

Edward gritted his teeth so hard that it looked as if they were going to break.

"Edward?" I asked, looking frantically into the trees.

"They're here."

Edward took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes. The only emotion I could see in his beautiful topaz eyes was sheer sadness, like he knew he was doomed to live the rest of his life without me, the love of his life, the only person he would die for.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled our faces closer. He kissed me harder than he ever had before, even harder than the time he found out that James was after me.

He pulled away and whispered, "Always." His cool breath tingled my cheek.

"Always" I replied, exhaling. As Edward moved to stand in front of me, as he always does when there is danger.

"Don't even_ think_ about it." Edward whispered to himself.

"What are they saying?"

There was a long silence before I heard a loud crashing sound as a large group of newborn vampires ran out of the forest knocking trees over as they past.

I pressed my face into Edward's back and covered my ears in pain at the ear-splitting screech one of the female vampires let out as she was ripped apart by her fellow newborns.  
"You'll never take her! I won't let you!" Edward yelled toward the leader of the newborn coven.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Edward's pov **

"No matter what happens, I will _always_ love you." I reassured Bella.

"I love you too, Edward"

'_Once the boy is destroyed, I will take Bella to be my bride.' _

I turned toward the forest in anger at the newborn's thoughts. Not realizing that I turned away from Bella's frantic search for our last kiss, I took her warm, beautiful face in my hands and looked deep into her eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes suddenly turned to sadness as she looked at my face. It was unbearable to look at her sadness, so I looked at the hand that ran through her hair.

'_I can't wait to see my beautiful Isabella in my mother's old wedding dress.' _

Furious at the newborn's thought, the hand that was in-twined in Bella's hair clenched into a tight fist. Knowing that this was going to be our last kiss, I knew I should make it good. Roughly, but gently I pulled her face towards mine and kissed her passionately. I knew I was using too much force to kiss Bella, but I didn't care. Not if this was the last time I would ever see my one true love.

I didn't want this to ever end. I wanted to stand there with Bella for the rest of our lives, kissing her passionately, knowing that she was safe here in my arms. I pulled our lips apart, detaching her grip from around my neck, and pulled my hand gently from her hair.

"Always" I whispered.

"Always" Bella replied exhaling, her warm aromatic breath danced on my cheek.

'_Bella will love me more than she ever loved that boy!' _

"We attack in one minute." The newborn coven leader whispered to his newborn coven. He obviously didn't know I could read his mind. "Incapacitate the boy but do not kill him. I want him to watch me take Bella from him. DO NOT harm Bella, or it will surely mean your death!"

I stepped in front of Bella, wishing I could protect her more than this pathetic attempt.

'_Bella will surely be mine! Before I make her a vampire we will have many children.' _

"Don't even_ think_ about it." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

"What are they saying?"

I felt Bella press her face into my back as the newborns flew out of the forest, and the one female newborn being ripped to shreds by the others, letting out a shriek of pain.

"You'll never take her! I won't let you!" I yelled angrily at the now visible coven leader.

"Au contraire, mon ami! I will have Bella all to my self very soon. I assure you." He said calmly back."I apologize, my name is François DeLasal. And your name I presume, must be, Edward Cullen. Am I correct?"

His thick French accent was tough to understand at times, but I got the jest of what he was saying.

"Yes, you are correct…about my name. The one thing that is incorrect is that you will have Bella. Bella is not yours to take. Bella is a free woman."

Before I could even blink, François had me pinned to a tree. Bella lay in the middle of the field un-conscious.

"Look at what you have done!" I yelled, shocked at what François had done to my beloved Bella.

François hesitated, and then looked at Bella. I was waiting for him to loosen his grip on my neck the tiniest bit so I could get to Bella and make a run for it.

He took his hand from my neck, and reached out toward Bella. I pushed myself from the tree like I was a spring.

'_What have I done to my lovely Bella? What have I done?'_

**CHAPTER 3: Bella's pov**

"Au contraire, mon ami! I will have Bella all to my self very soon. I assure you." He said calmly."I apologize, my name is François DeLasal. And your name I presume, must be, Edward Cullen. Am I correct?"

I could hardly understand him; he had a thick French accent. Uhh! French, I hate French!

"Yes, you are correct…about my name. The one thing that is incorrect is that you will have Bella. Bella is not yours to take. Bella is a free woman."

I peeked under Edwards arm to see Francois lunge at Edward.

_EDWARD, NOOO! _I screamed inside my head, to shocked to say them aloud. The French boy crashed into Edward, Shoving Edward's elbow to hit my forehead. The last thing I remember seeing is one single black cloud in the sky before I couldn't see anything. I could hear everything yet I couldn't see anything.

"Look at what you have done!" Edward yelled. Shock rang through his voice.

I felt cold rain drops on my skin, it felt good. I heard Heavy footsteps get closer and closer. With every moment I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness when I felt a ferociously cold hand on my face. This couldn't be Edward, not even Edward was _this_ cold. The cold hand lifted my head, touching the back of my neck shocking me awake. I opened my eyes enough to see a blurry figure.

"Edward?" I managed to whisper.

I forced my eyes open, and looked around. Edward was about 10 feet away pinned to the ground by 5 newborns. I could tell He was struggling to get up and get me as far away from this French bastard as possible.

"OWW!" I yelled pressing my hand to my forehead. I pulled my hand away and looked at the pool of blood in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Bella's pov**

"Au contraire, mon ami! I will have Bella all to my self very soon. I assure you." He said calmly."I apologize, my name is François DeLasal. And your name I presume, must be, Edward Cullen. Am I correct?"

I could hardly understand him; he had a thick French accent. Uhh! French, I hate French!

"Yes, you are correct…about my name. The one thing that is incorrect is that you will have Bella. Bella is not yours to take. Bella is a free woman."

I peeked under Edwards arm to see Francois lunge at Edward.

_EDWARD, NOOO! _I screamed inside my head, to shocked to say them aloud. The French boy crashed into Edward, Shoving Edward's elbow to hit my forehead. The last thing I remember seeing is one single black cloud in the sky before I couldn't see anything. I could hear everything yet I couldn't see anything.

"Look at what you have done!" Edward yelled. Shock rang through his voice.

I felt cold rain drops on my skin, it felt good. I heard Heavy footsteps get closer and closer. With every moment I fell deeper and deeper into the darkness when I felt a ferociously cold hand on my face. This couldn't be Edward, not even Edward was _this_ cold. The cold hand lifted my head, touching the back of my neck shocking me awake. I opened my eyes enough to see a blurry figure.

"Edward?" I managed to whisper.

I forced my eyes open, and looked around. Edward was about 10 feet away pinned to the ground by 5 newborns. I could tell He was struggling to get up and get me as far away from this French bastard as possible.

"OWW!" I yelled pressing my hand to my forehead. I pulled my hand away and looked at the pool of blood in my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had A LOT of stuff to do. I was going to update, then I got strep throat. The week after that, my Grandfather died(R.I.P Grandpa(L)) So we had the funeral all week, after that I had to go back to school and I had two weeks of homework to catch up on, five tests to study for, and a shit load of regular homework that we get everyday. So finally here is the next chapter…once again sorry for the wait. And please review, reviews make me VERY happy.**

As I held the puddle of blood in my hand, I felt darkness overwhelming me. My vision had become blurry and the pain began to make its way down the back of my neck, no doubt I had whiplash. All the noises and sounds were muffled and I could only faintly hear people yelling. The rain was falling hard now, but I didn't care, I had to make sure Edward way alright.

I turned my head to look at Edward; he was still pinned down by the newborns. He was lying on his back and looking at me upside down. Pain, concern, anger and worry were all visible in his beautiful golden eyes. By now Edward was dry sobbing, this I have never seen, as far as I knew Edward never cried, this hurt me more than anything. He was yelling something incoherent. My head was throbbing and my vision was going black, and I knew this was the last time I would see Edward. I turned my head to look back into Edwards eyes.

"I love you." I whispered as the pain and darkness consumed me.

I woke up who knows how many hours or days later. I was in a white room, lying on a silver table. Needles and IV's were placed in my arms and my head was patched up. At first I thought I was in one of the Cullen's rooms, seeing as Carlisle is a doctor. A man walked through the door that was across from my bed. Except it wasn't Carlisle, or Edward, or any of the Cullens, it was the French guy…François something. I just now realized that I was only wearing one of the hospital gowns, not my regular clothes.

"Hello, Isabella Marie." He said smiling at me.

I said nothing.

He looked at me with pleading eyes, as if to say, 'Please say something'. I looked at him scared for what was to come next, for him to charge me and kill me sucking out all of my blood. But instead he just stood in front of me, waiting for me to speak, as if my words were a que to begin the kill.

I soon gave up and began to choose my words. After about 2 more minutes of awkward silence and me thinking-inevitably ending up with nothing, I spoke.

"W-what…do you…want from me?" I asked voice unsteady. He began to approach me. "Please, if you're going to kill me, do it quickly!" I begged. He looked at me perplexed.

"Why would I kill you, my beautiful Isabella?"

NO! Not _that_! _Anything_ but _that!_ He kidnapped me to rape me and to live with him forever. I can't do that, not to Edwa- Oh No! Edward!

"What happened to Edward!?" I banged my fist on the table, ripping out one of the needles-no blood.

"It is better if you do not know my sweet."

"WHERE IS HE!? I shouted louder than I ever have before.

The French guy looked down and answered, "he…is…dead."

I took in a quivering breath and whispered, "no." tears began to fall from my eyes and the French guy ran up to me and started stroking my cheek. He smiled widely at me, my anger grew and I slapped his hand away with such force I could have never mustered before.

"Why are you smiling? Because you can finally have me all to yourself without any interferences?"

**There will be BIG surprises to come!**  
**So there it is, hope you liked it. PLEASE review!! **


	5. Chapter 5

_I took in a quivering breath and whispered, "no." tears began to fall from my eyes and the French guy ran up to me and started stroking my cheek. He smiled widely at me, my anger grew and I slapped his hand away with such force I could have never mustered before. _

"_Why are you smiling? Because you can finally have me all to yourself without any interferences?"_

------------

He chuckled lightly; I could feel my face getting hot. I jumped up from the table and ripped out all the needles, once again no blood rushed from the open cuts like it should have, but I paid no bother to it. The French guy took two giant steps back, putting his hand on the door knob, my nostrils flared…that scent…oh that scent…it smelled…delicious. He opened the door and a small woman was pushed to the floor, her eyes were red and she was whimpering in pain. Only then did I notice the intense burn in my throat, I longed to taste her blood, I charged at her, grabbing her and plunging my teeth into her neck, feeling the warm delicious blood flow down my throat. Once I was done, did I realize what I am…but no this couldn't be, I was crying, and my face was becoming flushed…that doesn't happen.

I looked at Francois who was now standing over me grinning. "How? How could this be happening, it's not right. I was crying…that's not supposed to happen,"

"You will begin training in one hour, it will all be explained when you get there." He said, "Get dressed." He pointed to a bag in the corner of the room. Once he left, dragging the pale body of the woman with him, I did as told. I figured once I got this all figured out, once I was strong enough, fast enough, smart enough I could escape and get back to Edward. The momentary mental block had now vanished, Edward was dead, never coming back, and it's all my fault. I let out a scream of agony, and fell to the floor. This meant war; I had to get my vengeance.

An hour had passed when the door of the room swung open, a very beautiful, fit woman with long straight brown hair, and a crimson colored eyes stood before me. "My name is Grace, I'm a shield…and your trainer."

"A shield?" She didn't answer, accept she pulled me from the room, and in seconds we were standing in a very large room, about the size of I'd say three football fields. I gazed in awe as she ran at me, knocking me into the wall making a very large dent. "Hey!! What the fu-"

"Rule. Number. One…Always keep your guard!" She said angrily pointing her index finger at the dent in the wall. "You, are here to learn your powers, and I, am here to teach you to keep them under control."

"I-"

"Rule number two, NO TALKING!" Her loud voice echoed in the gigantic room, making the walls shake. I nodded, and she continued. "I' m here to see if your powers can be blocked by a shield or not. Seeing as none of the mind readers can read your mind, I'm guessing you're a shield too. Huh, this'll be interesting."

Once again she lunged herself at me knocking me to the ground, she began using all of her force to punch me. My anger began to build, and build until it bubbled over. I flung her backward and she threw her hands up as if to stop something that was about to hit her. A large yellow bubble encircled her. I glared at her and wished physical harm upon her. A grey smoke began to lift from me, and head towards her at high speed, only to ricochet off and head towards me. It hit me in the abdomen, and I screamed out in pain, it burned as if I were holding a clothes iron to my stomach. The pain was excruciating, but as if out of nowhere, the same yellow bubble that had shot out of Grace shot out of me, it stopped the pain and I was grateful. I sat there panting on the ground, although I didn't need air, it was like a habit.

"Cool you can inflict physical harm. The next thing I'll teach you is how to control your shield. When you are human, you can't control your shield, it always just a thin layer that surrounds your body, almost like a second skin. But when you are a vampire, you can make your shield bigger or small, or even non-existent." She said, kinder this time. "But you're always going to need to have your shield up, not quite too big, as to let others see it, but just big enough to encase your body. You see, I've learned that if it is tight enough around your body, even as a human, other vampires can't see it, but at a certain point it starts to become visible, the farther you push it out." I nodded, storing that information for later. I jumped up of the ground.

"Permission to speak, Grace?" She nodded. "How many powers can a vampire have at once?" I remembered Edward telling me that a vampire can only have one power, and one power only, but it's worth asking again.

"You can have only one." I was perplexed by this, since I had more that just one, I had two. "Or an infinite amount of different powers."

"How many do you think I have?" She looked me up and down, I blushed. Her eyes became wide.

"Holy shit! You have human traits!" She ran up to me and put her hand under my chin, her fingers on my left cheek and thumb on my right. She turned my head to both sides. "Your eyes, your cheeks…wow. Tell me, can you cry? Or sleep?"

"I can cry, but I don't know if I can sleep." I answered honestly.

"You, Isabella, are a special case." She smiled at me, and lowered her hand from my face.

"Bella, just Bella." She nodded.

"Lets get started." She said running over the middle of the room.

___

**YAY! So there's chapter 5, aren't you guys happy it didn't take as long as it did for me to update last time? Well, there are STILL more surprises to come, BUT I will only update if I get 6(that's six) more reviews!! I think that's fair, seeing as I have hardly any reviews now. :D**

REMEMBER! SIX MORE REVIEWS TO UPDATE!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"_I can cry, but I don't know if I can sleep." I answered honestly._

"You, Isabella, are a special case." She smiled at me, and lowered her hand from my face.

"Bella, just Bella." She nodded.

"Let's get started." She said running over the middle of the room.

________

Once my training with Grace was over, six hours later, She escorted me through the many halls of the house I was in. It didn't seem to have many windows, but I could easily break down the wall when I am ready to escape.

I think I am nearing to it as well, Grace and I had realized in the six hours that I had been practicing, I had such extraordinary powers. I am a shield, I can inflict physical harm with my mind, and I'm an absorber. I can absorb anyone's powers and use them, the people which I use the powers from still have their powers, but I do too. She tested this by bringing in ten of her best vampires, each with a power that is different from the other. Mind reader, Psychic, telepathy, telekinesis, mood changer, strength, invisibility, speed, shape shifter, shield. I absorbed each one and demonstrated them by fighting them all at once and wining. I used each power at one time or another, Grace had told me to demonstrate the powers that were not obvious when fighting.

I foresaw each of their moves, and use the strength, speed, and telekinesis and mood changer to my advantage. At first I began fighting with my own two hands, and became tired of it quickly. The speed and strength became boring and I stopped using them. I read each of their minds and stopped as soon as I read their first thoughts,

_'She's fucking hot, wonder if she's free later.'_

'Holy shit this bitch can kick ass, wonder how good the sex would be.'

'God, I would always pick fights with her, the make up sex would probably be amazing.'

'She's got a nice wrack.'

'Oh god that guys standing next to me is sexy.' I chuckled lightly as I read this blonde boys mind.

_'I'm gonna kill this slut!'_ I internally winced as if I had just been whipped. Verbal abuse was not one of the things I could handle well. I was about to let go of the power when one final thought entered my head:

_'What's her name?'_ I let the power slip as I stopped fighting, they all came at me full-force, noticing that I had just stopped; I panicked, absorbing the telekinesis. I closed my eyes, expecting to be tackled by ten strong men, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to find all ten men floating in mid air flailing their arms and legs, trying to get down. None of them spoke aloud, but I'm sure they were thinking some fucked up shit right about now.

"Very well done Bella." Grace had congratulated. "You can put the boys down now." Without thinking, I let go of the power and they all came crashing down, hitting the floor, making dents. I had raised them to the ceiling, and let them fall without thinking, stupid, stupid Bella! Keep your head in the game!

Grace and I finally arrived to a door, it was mahogany, and smelled lovely. I turned the knob, and walked in. There was a king sized bed, a crystal chandelier hanging from the high ceiling, the room was easily half the size of the training room. There was a gigantic bathroom, and a walk in closet. Just through another door was a kitchen. I hardly saw the need for a kitchen since I had no need for human food. I opened the fridge, expecting it to be bare, it wasn't, and it was fully stocked with…my…favorite food? This sick twisted coven leader had followed me long enough to know my favorite foods? I made a disgusted face but felt a slight urge to pick up a celery stick. I did and began nibbling on it, surprisingly its taste was wonderful, not horrible like Edward had described. Grace just smiled at me and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I took a bag of chips from the stocked cupboard and plopped down on the bed, suddenly tired.

I had just opened the chips when there was a knock at the door. Please, please don't be that French bastard! I begged silently. I opened the door; leaning against the frame of the door was one of the men that I fought. He was dressed casually now, not in matching uniform like before. He was wearing a tight white shirt, showing his muscles, and blue jeans. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his right leg was crossed over his left. He had tousled black hair, and his face was angelic, he reminded me of Edward, my darling Edward.

"H-hi?" I said nervously, thinking that he wanted a rematch, or he was angry that he lost. I absorbed his power and read his mind.  
_  
'Huh, Bella, that's a pretty name. It sure suites her. Oh damn Josh, she said something. Stupid, think of something before you make a fool of yourself!'_ So this was the boy who wanted to know my name.

"Uhh, h-hey Bella. My name is-"

"Josh." I cut him off and smiled. He mimicked it with an identical crooked smile Edward always gave me. I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat. Only then did I realize that his eyes weren't red, but a deep gold. This made me frown, even more like Edward every second. Oh how I missed Edward. He saw my frown, and his smile dropped also, instead it was replaced by a furrowed brow.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, replacing my smile when he put his hand under my chin and made a goofy face. I giggled lightly at this. "How did you know my name?" He asked looking into my eyes the whole time.

I just lifted my hand and tapped my right index finger to his left temple, "You're a mind reader, remember?" The energy I felt whenever I touched Edward ran through me making every part of my body tingle. I let out a sigh; this was really starting to hurt, never being able to see the love of my life again, and having a replica of him right in front of me to remind me of what I don't have. "I'm an absorber." I clarified when he looked perplexed.

"If you don't mind, may I ask why you're here?" I asked politely, my gaze not able to deviate from his golden eyes.

He smiled and answered, "Nightly watch, It's my shift."

"Nightly watch!?" I asked angrily.

"Francois has scheduled for a few of the troops to patrol, and watch that you don't try to escape, we have been told to spend the night in your room." I was appalled. Yet for some reason I let him pass by me into the room. He sat down in one of the chairs in the corner. And I walked back from the door after shutting it. He smiled and gestured towards the bed, "Go on with what you were doing, it'll be like I'm not even here." He said smiling at me, I almost cried.

"So…when does your shift end?" I asked hopeful he'd say right in the morning, and I would have time to do my own things.

"A week from now." He said his eyes connected with mine. He smiled at my shock.

"A-a week? A whole week?" He nodded, his golden eyes burning into mine. A thought came over me now, "How long has it been?"

"Two weeks." He said blankly, only now looking away, with sadness in his eyes that I didn't understand.

I let out a quivered breath. "What happened?"

"That hit to your head was pretty bad, it made its way to your brain; Francois said that your brain had gotten bruised, and you were getting worse every second. François wanted to keep you human for as long as possible, he always wanted children, he always wanted a hybrid, like me. But your brain couldn't take it anymore, it started to shut down, and your heart was threatening to stop. So he did what was necessary, he turned you, and then three days later, your up and kicking guys asses." He had never looked up from the floor during the story; he just stared down at the carpet, occasionally running a hand through his tresses. I stood not able to sit still anymore.

"Hybrid?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm a hybrid. Half human, half vampire. In December 1901, my mother, Elizabeth, she well, uh, did it with a vampire, about three months later I was born, on February 11th . My mother said I had a brother, but he died of the Spanish influenza when he was seventeen, just before I was born. My mother, she had me right before she died, she was infected with the influenza too. I was the only one who made it. Hybrids, we grow at a faster pace than normal humans, so when I was supposed to be mentally and physically three years old, I was thirteen. Hybrids stop aging at seventeen. When I was strong enough and smart enough, I set out to find my father, i never found him, instead I found Francois, and decided to join the vampire army."

Oh My God, Elizabeth, that was Edwards's mother's name. "What is your last name?" I asked shakily.

"Masen, why?" he asked confused. And that's when I passed out.

**(AN: I know, I'm a bitch for not updating in like a million years, **_**and**_** for this cliff. So get ready, close your eyes, take a deep breath and jump, please don't shit yourself on the way down.) …oh and sorry if I spelled Edwards last name wrong. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, how long has it been, about seven months? Damn, I'm a bad author. Well I don't know if many people are actually reading this story, but I am very, very sorry for the torture I have put you through. I mean, I could barely get through the first chapter of this dribble. But for the hell of it, I'm going to post another chapter. I suppose if it doesn't get as many reviews as I hope it will, and I can't come up with an idea for the next chapter, I will be putting this story up for adoption. Mind you, this chapter was written seven months before now, and I am a better writer than I was before, I can just never find the time to write, let alone read and review even my best friend's story. So enough with this bullshit talking and on with the…er…chapter, if you can call it that.**

***

"Bella?" I asked, frightened. She lay limp in my arms, I cradled her to my chest unwilling to let go. "W-what did I do? What did I say!?" I placed my palm to her cheek, closing my eyes tight and tried to listen, but I could not hear anything, not a whisper, nothing. It was as if her mind was totally vacant, it was like an old abandoned house, were no one dared tread, not even the wind to lay its cool breeze upon the perpetually creaking floors. No animals to walk on the dead, brown grass, nor a bug to occasionally glance upward toward the eternally foreboding statues of the dead. Not a sound.

I placed my lips to her ear, "Bella…Bella, wake up. Wake up please…..please."

***

Bella's POV

I walked through the black abyss, trying to find anything, anything at all that would lead me out, that would lead me to safety. 'What happened?' I thought.

I strained my eyes against the black nothingness. I lifted my hand and touched my nose lightly with my palm, pulling it away ever so slightly; I tried to find it with my eyes. I tried to force myself to see it, but it was a futile act of stupidity.

"Bella…Bella, wake up. Wake up please…please."

Edward! I tried yelling, but nothing left my mouth. Edward!....Edward! I tried again, but nothing got through, no sound, not even a ripple of light that you sometimes experience in a dream from time to time. Nothing filled the emptiness around me except him, the sound of his voice, pleading for me to wake up.

I took a step towards the loudest place where I could here his voice. I followed it like a well paved trail, at first taking slow steps, but as his voice got thicker, more hurried and scared, I began to sprint, not wanting him to feel so unhappy.

As I ran, a small white dot appeared in the dark, letting tiny flecks of light hurriedly wash over my face. As I got closer the dot became bigger and bigger and Edwards voice got louder and louder. The sound of it reverberated off of the inside of my head and began to pound at the backs of my eyes.

"Edward!" The sound finally escaped my lips, rolling off my tongue and hanging itself out there in front of me. It didn't sound quite right though; it sounded more like a person trying to talk while immersed in water, his beautiful name left my mouth sounding like a bunch of mumbled m's.

The darkness quickly turned into light, a light much to bright for my fluttering eyes. His beautiful voice was right in front of me, his arms around me, and his lips millimeters from mine. I brought my lips to his, feeling a amazing rush of electricity and ecstasy rush through me. It felt as if I hadn't kissed him for ages.

"Edward." I moaned against his soft, full lips.

He pulled away abruptly. I opened my eyes, taking in his appearance…as soon as I saw him, his beautiful face, his jet black wisp of hair; everything came rushing back to me. My one true love was dead…my life was over. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I quickly tried to blink them away, letting only one spill over unintentionally.

"Bella?"He asked, placing his hand on my cheek.

I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him away from me. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't have Edward's exact replica in my room with me, torturing me with what I can't and will never ever have.

I pushed on his chest, but he didn't move. I closed my eyes, and tried to make myself as small as possible, trying to shrink into the wall out of sight. He took a hold of my wrists, bringing his face close to mine once again. I wanted so badly to touch him, to feverishly crush my lips against his, to hold him next to me until the end of time, to hold him so tightly and close that our bodies would have no choice but to merge together, making us one forever.

Jason POV

I loved the feeling of her hands on my chest, but loathed the look on her face, the look of pure revulsion, dread, hate, regret, wanting, and sadness all rolled into one sick and twisted ball of shit. She crushed herself into the wall, causing it to dent and chip. I grabbed her wrists, how badly I wanted to let our touch deepen, to feel the surge of electricity I feel whenever I touch her, on a larger scale. How badly I wanted to kiss her again, to run my hands through her beautiful brown locks, to press my lips against hers and never ever stop holding her and touching her and loving her.

"Bella, what are you not telling me?" I breathed against her cheek.

**Important A/N!**

!!!!!!!!!  
Okay so that wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be, but that's only because I fixed it up A LOT. You should see the original. Well I'm sure all 2 of my readers will be pleased with that. =)  
There was a change of plans with his name, instead of Josh, which I think it was before, I am changing it to Jason. Writing this would be very weird if his name were still Josh, because I know a guy named josh, and I'm pretty sure it would be awkward writing a lemon using his name. Yes a lemon. I'm going to see if some of the people I follow on fanfiction, who are amazing with lemons, will help me, because, well lets just say, a lemon needs to be exquisite, and if I write it on my own…I'm sure it would be far from that. So, I'd really appreciate a review. It would really help my self esteem. XD  
!!!!!!!!!


End file.
